Twisted Fates
by Catagirl67
Summary: A story where the roles are reversed from the very beginning. Hermione is the rich, highly adored pureblood daughter of Lucius Malfoy. Draco Granger is the muggle-born bookworm, who just so happens to be 1/3 of The Gryffindor Trio. What challenges will they be faced with during the struggle for power? Will they find love and acceptance in each other? Who will stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey readers, thanks so much for giving this story a chance. I will do my very best to update as much as I possibly can and overall, I just hope you enjoy it. **

**Summary: A story where the roles are reversed from the very beginning. Hermione is the rich, highly adored pureblood daughter of Lucius Malfoy, servant and Death eater to Lord Voldemort. Draco Granger is the muggle-born bookworm, who just so happens to be 1/3 of The Gryffindor Trio. What challenges will they be faced with during the struggle for power? Will they find love and acceptance in each other along the way? **

**WARNING. RATED M: Some parts are of this story are not for the faint of heart. It contains coarse language, strong violence, and some intense sexual scenes (consensual and nonconsensual.) Please proceed carefully. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter Books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV:<strong>

_BAM! _

The previous loud commotion causes me to groan from underneath the distorted array of sheets.

_BAM...BAM!_

Coming to the conclusion that sleep is unlikely at this time, I begin to stir upon the four post mahogany bed.

_BAM!_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I, Hermione Malfoy growl, heaving myself from my comfortable position in bed; I direct my eyesight towards the sound, which seems to be coming from just outside my private room. _Of course. It's not possible for me to get any type of sleep around here._ Seizing my robe and wrapping it firmly around my small waist, I make haste to discover what could possibly be making such chaos inside Malfoy Manor.

I move swiftly to the door that connects my bedroom to my own personal sitting room, and open it. Nothing. I continue on to the next large door, which leads out into the hallway, and open it revealing a scene I wish that I had stayed in bed for. I try to swallow the lump in my throat as I watch it unfold.

My chocolate brown eyes widen as I take in the sight of my father, Lucius Malfoy, repeatedly striking one of the many family house elves to the point where blood is visibly seen. The sticky, thick consistency covers the walls, floors, and even my father's pale, white skin as he uses his walking stick to pummel the life from our servant. I feel a tasteless bile rise to my throat and I fear I might be sick as I watch the sick, twisted grin on his face as he continues.

A sight like this shouldn't concern me so much since I have witnessed this brutality most of my life however, I can't help but feel my heart break somewhat for the creature. Of course this small bit of compassion has nothing whatsoever to do with the treatment of house elves. _Rubbish. I could give two shits about some dumb house elf_, I say to myself, looking down on the scene.

I just happen to be the richest, most sought after girl throughout all the pureblood families. My beauty and good name have been paraded around smart family matches since my existence had even been known. I, of course was taught the traditional ways and prejudices that all purebloods held since ancient times, so I could honestly careless about a struggling house elves rights.

Yet, looking down upon the burdened creature in front of me, I'm fighting the tears pricking at my eyes. I know what it's like to be on the other end of father's hatred. One small, round tear skids down my cheek as I try not to recall all the countless beatings I've received from him. I roughly wipe the tear from my cheek scolding myself. _No Hermione. You know Malfoy's don't show emotion in public. Just don't let him see you cry. No weaknesses. _

I know what he's doing to this helpless house elf is wrong, but I continue to watch; my teeth punctured deeply in my bottom lip.

Suddenly, father stops the attacks and makes swift eye contact with me. Just as quickly his attention is back on the cowering figure below him. "Next time you mess up my breakfast, it _will_ be the last thing you do. Do you understand, filth?" He snarls gritting his teeth so harshly; I fear they will break to pieces. The house elf nods wildly, her body trembling as she tends to the smashed dishes on the floor.

My heart jumps in my chest, as he turns towards me like the situation never happened, and flashes his show-stopping smile. "Ah, there's my princess. How did you sleep?" He asks, curtly. _Princess_; His little pet name for me. _I loathe that name._ He only uses it when he wants something from me; something he usually has to take by force. _Stop. I can't think about this. The pain is too strong. _

The warmth his smile holds might fool some people, but I can see straight through it.

"Just well father, thank you." I respond, trying to fill my voice with the confidence I'm lacking. To my horror, his eyes fill with that glint of malice that I have come to know time and time again, and I prepare myself for the impact. A hard cold hand swiftly collides with my left cheek, knocking my face to the side. My eyes begin to water as the icy metallic taste of blood fills my mouth.

"What, you don't ask how I slept you ungrateful little whore?" He growls wrapping his boney hand around my wrist, and pulling me towards him.

He's looking for any sign of weakness: an apology. This is something that no Malfoy will ever do. If I don't apologize, I get beaten. If I do apologize, I get beaten. No matter which I chose, I'm going to suffer simply for the reason of being alive. It's a known fact that Father was expecting a son to be born, an heir to follow in his footsteps and serve the Dark Lord. Instead, he got me and so he likes to take out that small frustration by beating the ever-loving shit out of me. It's my fault that he didn't get a son, and I am going to endure it until the day I die.

He flings me to the ground, towering over me with hate in his eyes. "I'll teach you to show me some respect." I see his perfectly polished black shoe moving slightly backwards before it changes direction, moving towards me. It makes severe contact with my stomach once…then again. And again until I lose count of how many kicks I've received. I clutch my middle in pain as I begin coughing up blood. I lay my head back against the stone floor, now having a perfect view of the corridor leading to this one. There stands my mother, making direct eye contact with me. She dips her finger in her glass of alcohol stirring slightly, before downing its entire contents in one gulp. I had stopped wishing for her help a long time ago because all she seems to be good for is drinking her feelings away. I can't remember a time in my life where I hadn't seen her drinking. Being denied the constant craving for her love as a child, I have come to realize that she cares about the same for me as she does for her liver. Considering how much she drinks, you can assume that's nothing. Keeping that contact, I let one tear fall across my cheek before I close my eyes tightly, waiting for the next blow.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's Point of View: <strong>

"Draco sweetie, please hurry up! You're going to miss the train." Mother calls to me, as I do the finishing touches to my packing.

"I'll be down in a minute mother." I respond, pushing open my bedroom door just a touch as I stick my head out.

I turn my attention back to the vacant space, which is my room. With the walls bare of their usual muggle posters, and the bed lacking blankets, a familiar emptiness settles through me. It's that time of year again and just thinking about it makes me slightly ill. Today I leave my quiet and simple muggle lifestyle once again, to board the train that will take me to my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Don't get me wrong I love Hogwarts. However, when your best friend is Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the one who saved everyone from the Dark Lord, you tend to have a lot on your mind. It just so happens that I, Draco Granger, am part of Gryffindor's Golden Trio. It includes me a muggle-born, Harry (of course) a half-blood, and Ron Weasley who is part of one of the poorer, yet more accepting pureblooded families. Sure, being Harry Potter's best friend I get a lot of attention from girls at school and I'm definitely NOT complaining on that part, but I worry about the future.

I can't help but worry for Harry and his decision to fight against Voldemort. I have all these terrible thoughts and questions rushing through my mind.

_When will this attack take place? _

_What if we are unprepared? _

_What if something bad happens to me?_

Or worse.

_What if something happens to Harry…? _

I can't help but feel this tiny idea harboring into my subconscious. Was all of this worth the possibility loosing my best friend?

I realize how selfish I sound but I just can't seem to imagine a life without him here with me.

As I slam my trunk shut snapping the latches closed, I shoot a glace back at my empty room once more before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's just a little introduction into what both of them are living with. I know that Hermione has it worse than Draco but I want it that way to fit the personality I'm giving them. What did you think? Let me know! The next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback! I hope you enjoy this next installment! **

**WARNING. RATED M: Some parts are of this story are not for the faint of heart. It contains coarse language, strong violence, and some intense sexual scenes (consensual and nonconsensual.) Please proceed carefully. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter Books.**

* * *

><p>"I don't even know why I allow you to go to that fucked up school. With the way that kook Dumbledore runs things, allowing mudbloods in the same building as you. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have their filth two hundred feet from us real Wizards." Father grumbles in aggravation as I close my trunk, preparing to leave for the Hogwarts Express.<p>

Unlike my father, I'm not complaining about going back to school even if there are mudbloods. Honestly, I would do _anything _to escape this shithole. At least I will be away from _him._

He turns toward me whilst still in his position on my bed. I try not to reflect on the tiny detail of where he is sitting right now, but the ache I feel is apparent. An evil smirk spreads across his face when he realizes my discomfort. He just looks for little ways to chip away at my sanity; it's like a game to him. I break our eye contact and haul my trunk to the floor, brushing the strands of curly, dark hair from my face.

I turn my attention to the mirror just next to my bed and stare at the reflection. My slightly tanned completion compliments the dark contrast of my perfectly arched eyebrows. My lips are a slight, pouty pink color beneath my curved nose. I drop my gaze down to my body, and scrutinize every insignificant curve. I have to confess as I stand here regarding myself, I can see why I am deemed so desirable. I reflect on how I can get any guy at school I want, and it fills me with a certain amount of pride and conceit.

_Oh well. _I wouldn't be a Malfoy without some extent of cockiness. After all, it's a trait that's been handed down throughout my family for centuries.

Feeling my fathers stare, I stop eyeing myself and go to lift my now full trunk. A fierce and agonizing pain courses through me starting from my ribs and middle, and I immediately drop the object, gripping my body with a moan.

A shadow falls over me with authority and I realize at once whom it belongs to. Dread fills every square inch of my body as my gaze travels up to meet him.

"My dear Hermione! What happened that you're in so much pain?" He asks me with mock-concern, knowing full well what happened. I glance down to the floor biting my lip harshly.

"I-I…fell." I mutter quietly. He leans down seizing my chin in his cruel clutch. I am forced to meet his eyes, noticing our faces are mere inches apart. "You should be more careful…_Princess._"

* * *

><p>I drag my trunk along side of me, careful not to bring too much movement to the middle of my body. I have finally arrived at platform 9 ¾ and I can't think of a time I have been more relieved. I'll finally be safe at Hogwarts…Of course; nothing can really protect me if father unexpectedly decides he wishes to see me. But still, at least for a little while I can begin to feel like a normal girl, with normal girl problems.<p>

_If only that were true though. _

I am brought out of my deliberations by the different sounds on the platform around me. I see friends reuniting, families saying their goodbyes, and parents waving to children with handkerchiefs to their eyes. I always feel so alone watching students whose parents actually care about them. I shake my head of those thoughts, craning my head in search of someone I know but I can't seem to make out anybody's face.

"Hermione, darling!" A thick, condescending voice tunes from behind me.

_Who the hell…? _

Whipping around to see who called, I instantly regret the decision coming face to face with Pansy Parkinson. You would think as the two most popular girls in school we would be best friends but there's only one problem. I don't _do_ best friends, or friends at all for that matter. It's pretty simple; I have acquaintances who are just people I mildly put up with, and I have guys I fuck. Do I fuck every guy at school at the same time? Even though I could if I wanted, no. That's the difference between Pansy and me; at least I have some amount of class. She is just a good old-fashioned slut. She would sleep with Professor Snape if he asked her for god sake. It's sickening. So, that is the reason why we aren't friends.

Well there's also the fact that she's annoying as all fuck.

I put on my fakest smile reserved only for special people and look her up and down, trying not to laugh out loud at her sad attempt to catch the male populations eye. Her face is caked with thick makeup making her look like a clown, while her uniform looks like it is three sizes too small. Her white button up, which is only buttoned halfway exposing her trashy red bra, clings to her like a snake to its prey. Her skirt barely covers her ass but I shouldn't talk because I wear mine just as high. The difference is mine actually looks hot.

Noticing my gaze on her attire, she fiddles uncomfortably placing one hand on her hip. "I see you look like you put on a few pounds…don't worry, it'll go away some day." She says with cruel sweetness.

"Ha!" I snort spitefully. "Is that the best you can do Parkinson? You're just grabbing at nothing. Everybody knows my body is untouchable."

It's a known fact then when I walk into a room, all eyes go to my body. I've had guys throw themselves at my feet just for a chance to touch my hands.

Pansy's face turns bright red with envy. "You. Are. A. Whore. Hermione Malfoy." She snarls, emphasizing each word.

At that remark my face is filled with a legendary Malfoy smirk. "No, I think that's one place you actually have me beat."

I turn on my heel, lugging my trunk behind me but not before I hear Pansy screaming behind me.

A smirk creeps its way across my face as I snicker to myself.

_Take that bitch._

* * *

><p>I move my way through each train compartment, searching for somewhere to sit. There are people packed in to the brim, and it's really starting to piss me off. If one more person knocks into me I swear…<p>

"Hey, Hermione."

I start to turn when I hear my name, but I am tossed into a hard object since a third year decided he's going to push past everyone else.

_That's it. _

I snatch him backwards by the belt around his pants and glower into his slightly flabbergasted eyes. "Watch where the fuck you're going." I bark, throwing him back into the crowd.

"Harsh_!_" A voice behind me calls.

I freeze suddenly, realizing that I'm still leaning against the thing I fell into earlier. I gradually move my eyes up until I come in contact with the smug smile of my fellow Slytherin, Theodore Nott. He's one of the many acquaintances I feel obligated to deal with since our families are close personal friends.

"Since when is this news to anyone, Theo?" I smirk, relaxing in his grasp.

His face curves into a grin at hearing this, immediately erasing all evidence of the stress only purebloods like us carry and comprehend.

With his lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair, he's not the most hideous person I've ever seen. He could actually pass as attractive.

His expression changes to one of desire as he notices my blue lace bra underneath my button up, and I finally grasp that I am still somewhat wrapped in his arms. Theo has had a thing for me since about third year and after all this time he still hasn't let it go.

"Alright then." I murmur uncomfortably, pushing his arms away from me as I continue looking for a compartment.

"You know," He purrs, placing his hands on the wall overhead entrapping me, "We could always hang out in my compartment for a while. Just you and me; who knows what could happen."

_Dammit! _He's going to make a move.

I begin to respond, when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts me.

"Having fun kids?" The voice of Blaise Zabini calls from behind us.

Hearing this, Theo eventually steps away from the wall and turns to greet him with a grin and handshake.

"Zabini, always a pleasure."

"Yeah, yeah. I get the same response from every woman I come in contact with." Blaise says flashing his panty-dropping smile.

Theo chuckles rolling his eyes before taking a seat in the compartment. "Isn't that the truth."

Blaise Zabini is not only known for his families robust influence in the wizarding world, but additionally for the sizeable amount of women he has bedded throughout his years here at school.

I glide away from the wall, and Blaise's eyes briefly meet mine before looking back at Theo.

"Malfoy." He says curtly.

"Zabini." I retort, acting uninterested.

* * *

><p>The ride to Hogwarts is silent so far in our compartment. I continue to stare out the window until I feel a minor kick against my leg. I turn my attention to the seat across from me, sending Theo daggers.<p>

"What?" I snap, trying to control my frustration.

"Would you be a dear and go get me some liquorice wands from the trolley." He answers giving me what I can only assume he thinks, is a dashing smile.

I roll my eyes with a snort. "The trolley passed by fifteen minutes ago. Why couldn't you have gotten them then?"

"I didn't want them then!" His smile changes into a snide grin, as he drops a couple of Galleons in my lap.

I almost go to reject his request, but then an evil smirk fills my face. I stand up moving to open the compartment door. "Fine, I will. But not because I'm being charitable, I'm doing it so I can at least get away from you losers for once."

I step out, slide the door closed following me and make my way to the trolley.

I don't' know why I even deal with Nott. _Oh yeah, _because ofmy fathers friendship with his father. Once again everything comes always comes back to _him. _

I tread forward pushing the thought out of my mind. As I start to pass the bathroom, a hand clamps over my mouth and jerks me backwards through the door.

Using all my might, I push and shove at them struggling to get free, but they have a sturdy hold on me and I gather that it must be a man. I begin to panic when suddenly they crush their lips against mine.

Recognizing the lips at once, I stop fighting and throw my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist, pulling my body even closer to him. I melt into his grasp, running my fingers through his hair. He forces my lower lip in-between his teeth and bites down hard, producing a moan from me.

"Face the wall." He says, his voice low and demanding. I can feel my panties dripping with anticipation.

I pull away panting, while resting my forehead lightly against his chest.

"Demanding are we not?" A smirk engulfs my face as I look up into the eyes of Blaise Zabini.

Blaise and I have been having these secret meetings for a couple months now. Romance? No. Pleasure? _Fuck yes_. Don't get me wrong; Blaise is the only person in this world I actually care about. We have been best friends since we were in diapers and he is the only one who truly understands me. That doesn't mean we can't have our share of fun though.

"How can I not be with you looking the way that you do." He retorts darkly, running his hands smoothly against my upper thighs before he moves up to give my ass a firm squeeze. My eyes involuntarily close in desire and I begin to lean my body back into his.

Suddenly the train's horn echoes loudly above, bringing us back into reality.

_Damn-it! So close! _

I slide my body seductively down his, feeling _every _bend before placing an openmouthed kiss upon his jaw.

"I am not finished with you." I murmur in his ear, slowly running my finger up and down his chest.

His head falls back against the wall and he closes his eyes with a profound sigh.

I drop my hands moving swiftly to the door of the compartment, smirking as I see the reflection of his dumbfounded face in the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this one took so long, I got a little stuck with how I wanted things to go but I finally got it and I hope you like this chapter! **

**Just so you know this is a Draco/Hermione story but there will be Blaise/Hermione in the beginning. **


End file.
